


Flores para nuestra primavera ||ThomasJor||

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slash, dc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: Rosas y claveles rojos Simbolizan un amor totalmente sincero, pureza y unión





	Flores para nuestra primavera ||ThomasJor||

Thomas siempre había odiado el mes de marzo y con ello la entrada de la primavera, no era nuevo para él encontrarse en la soledad de un cuarto blanco, la luz que le daba migraña por las mañanas y ver las enfermeras pasar de un lado a otro, con lo que se imagina eran vitaminas, suero o algún medicamento que le ayudara a sobrellevar sus reacciones alérgicas al polen que era tan comunes en aquella época del año. Esperaba que como todos los días desde que la marzo comenzó, le dieran de alta para poder salir a caminar solo por las noches, sin el polen, el calor y el bullicio de las personas que sí disfrutaban de dicha estación.

Pero quizá lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado era ver a una persona compartiendo su habitación, no era que su familia no pudiese costearse una habitación individual de primera generación, no, esto era debido a que su joven madre decidió que sería buena idea el por lo menos tener algo de compañía en su aflicción. Thomas, cansado con aquellas actitudes aceptó tener a alguien a su lado aunque estuviese igual de jodido que él; con trabajos logró sentarse en su cama y acto seguido ir a ver si su "vecino" se encontraba en buenas condiciones de ser molestado.

Al otro lado del cuarto se encontraba Jor-El, o eso era lo que decía el expediente que colgaba a los pies de su cama.  En ese momento Thomas pensó que se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía que le parecía un insulto el simple hecho de poder estar en su presencia en esos momentos que para él eran de lo más íntimo, era un querubín renacentista sobre un bello lecho blanco como todo en esa habitación de hospital o por lo menos para él así lo era. Thomas no solía creer en el amor a primera vista, pero por un momento aquel pensamiento rondó por su cabeza. Había caído rendido ante alguien que acababa de ver. Por un instante pensó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho y con ello le despertaría, así que poco a poco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó inmóvil admirándole como si de una bella obra se tratara.

El joven que se encontraba ahí se veía menor que él, no era que Thomas a sus 17 años se viera como un vejestorio, más bien era que Jor no parecía pasar de los 15, quizá era por aquel aire de inocencia que tenían todas las personas cuando se encontraban dormidas.

.

.

.

Jor al principio se habría rehusado a compartir su habitación en un hospital, que alguien le viera en momentos de debilidad no era algo digno de él, pero debido a que sus padres se encontraban en medio de una crisis financiera a causa de su nula capacidad de mantenerse estable de salud, decidieron que no podrían darle ciertos lujos que hace unos años hubieran sido costeables antes de que sus alergias se agravaran con cada año que pasaba.

  
No culparía a la primavera, ni al polen, mucho menos a sus padres por haberse mudado a ese lugar tan lleno de campos verdes, no, año con año se culpaba a sí mismo y a su doloroso gusto por las flores, aquellas pequeñas maravillas rodeadas de felicidad momentánea, llegaba a hacerlo sentir pleno ante la vista que le ofrecían justo antes de casi desfallecer en un campo lleno de rosas, aunque había que admitir le hirieron más las esporas del polen que las mismas espinas que éstas portaran. 

La luz le lastimaba, tenía la boca seca y sin pensarlo más, abrió los ojos lentamente; por un momento Jor pensó que había sobrevivido a el ataque alérgico de aquellas flores, pero debido unos brillantes ojos que le miraban con una fascinación inexplicable pensó que había muerto y llegado al mismísimo paraíso. 

"Emm... Hola?" "Hola. Mi nombre es Thomas Wayne y seré tu vecino de habitación al parecer."

"Soy, Jor... "

Aquel pequeño saludo le hizo cosquillas en la boca a Jor, que con un poco de timidez se fue acercando día con día a Thomas que le fue tomado un cariño excepcional con el tiempo. 

 

.

.

.

Estar fuera en la primavera es difícil para alguien que es alérgico al polen, los doctores recomiendan salir por las noches o cuando cae la lluvia puesto que es cuando los niveles del polen llegan a  bajar considerablemente.

Thomas y Jor sabían esto, por eso era por las noches cuando ambos en la oscuridad se dedicaban a deambular por los parques e incluso las calles de ciudad Gótica de la mano del otro.

_"Podríamos salir con cubrebocas para evitar arriesgarnos más"_

_"Me parece una idea bastante astuta de tu parte, nos veremos al anochecer"_

Se habían tomado cariño dentro y fuera del hospital que los recibía por las mañanas cuando sus alergias se agravaban, ninguno de los dos hubiera planeado que su amor tomara rumbo de esa forma, pero el destino siempre es juguetón con las personas y sí, estaban enamorados.

El primer beso de ambos, si es que se le puede llamar uno, fue bajo un árbol en la banca de un parque, mientras ambos llevaban el cubrebocas puesto, cualquiera podría decir que eso no era especial, pero para ellos que estaban experimentando el amor por primera vez, lo era todo. 

Con el pasar de los días los roces se hicieron menos fugaces y guardaban miles de sentimientos en su interior, ninguno podría decir que estaban en algo como una relación,pero tal vez así era. Sus besos ya no eran tímidos e inocentes, eran una mezcla de emociones que llevaban a uno el querer tener más del otro.

.

.

.

_"Lo siento cariño, pero tus alergias no pueden seguir siendo costeadas, tendremos que mudarnos a un lugar más húmedo, a tu padre lo han transferido a un bello lugar con una playa"_

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios días y Jor no aparecía por ningún lado, era como si se hubiera esfumado en el viento que azotaba su ventana.

 Sin pensarlo Thomas salió de su casa con dirección a la de Jor, lo encontraría y le pediría una explicación por haberle abandonado sin avisar, tenía que encontrarlo, estaba seguro de que la primavera sin un cubrebocas no le afectaría tanto como creía. 

Tenía que correr y encontrarlo, sin importar que su garganta se cerrase en el camino, pronto llegaría a casa de la persona que más le había comprendido y ahí sabría que todo habría valido la pena.

Sus ojos se volvían llorosos y no tenía más fuerzas para seguir corriendo, pero Thomas tenía que encontrar a Jor, su primer y tal vez único amor se le estaba escapando de las manos justo como arena bajo el agua.

Su vista nublada, sus ojos estaban ardiendo y las calientes lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de Thomas fueron lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse a la mitad del camino, cuando estás enamorado nunca piensas en ti, siempre piensas en la persona a la que tu corazón está destinado a amar.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Thomas no dejó de pensar en Jor y en porqué le había abandonado.

.

.

Cuando la carta de Jor con la explicación de su desaparición repentina llegó a la mansión Wayne, ya era demasiado tarde para ambos.

.

.

Cada primavera,  Jor asistió a la tumba de su amado dejando un ramillete de bellas flores blancas, todas ellas artificiales. Significado del perdón por alejarse sin decirle adiós y reflejando el odio que Thomas le tenía a todo en la primavera, menos a aquellas noches que disfrutaron juntos de la mano con cubrebocas para evitar la muerte a manos del polen. 

Muerte que Thomas no pudo evitar. 

_"Sé que odiabas las flores y a la primavera, pero yo aprendí a amarla más a tu lado. Por eso, cuando estas flores marchiten, será cuando muera mi amor por ti... Mi amado Thomas"_

**Author's Note:**

> Rosas y claveles rojos Simbolizan un amor totalmente sincero, pureza y unión


End file.
